Heaven's Light
by Varify My Soul
Summary: AU Destiny will find us no matter how many lives we live and no matter how hard we fight against it. Time may change but love remains.


A/N: Hiya, I'm writing this as a refresher for my brain, my main story is called Sweet Tea. I'd be very grateful if you checked it out thank you. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I own the ideas.

((((

Sand Man

'_Make love to me',_ she whispered in his ear. Her eyes were closed as she felt his hand pull open the buttons on her cotton night gown. His hot lips descended down her neck and over her bare shoulders; the fabric fell off of her bosom. The cool crisp winter air hit her chest, hardening her dark brown nipples; their contrast was dramatic next to his pale snowy skin. His tongue licked over her flesh, beginning to take tiny bites. It caused her to jerk over and over again. Her nerves were tingling over her skin, causing her body to wake up in her most private places. Katara's head fell back; her soft moan slipped out of her lips. The stranger continued down, nipping, sucking on little parts of her body. Taking her gown down to her ankles, he grabbed her behind, lifted her into the air, and set her on his shoulders. Her wet, warm opening gave off the most alluring scent. Brushing his tongue over her erected clit and between the pulsing lips, a deep purr came from his throat. His black hair hanging down over his face hid him from the young woman. Katara bit her lip, pumping her soft lips. How she loved this gentle feeling; she wanted so much more. The figure's hands ran up the small of her back then back down to her full butt. He grabbed each cheek hard, massaging into them. Leaning his face in, his mouth connected with her lips. His tongue shot out, licking the inside of her walls, caressing the softest places; the warm juices inside of her began to collect in the pale man's mouth. He swallowed the fluid hungrily. His nose pressed into her clitoris, pushing more moans out of Katara's mouth. Her own hands ran threw her hair, tangling the strands in her fingers; her eyes were closed, sinking into the erotic feeling that surged through her. The feeling stopped abruptly, causing her head to fall down, and she stared at the black hair surrounding the pale skin; his features were undistinguishable but something did stand out to her. Bright glowing gold eyes stared deep into her blue ones.

"Katara, Katara, come on you're going to be late, get up!" The milk chocolate girl shook her head as she woke up from her usual dream. She had slept through her alarm clock and now had to rush to get ready for school. Her older brother Sokka had been the one to wake her up for the past few weeks. He was in the kitchen toasting some bread and scrambling eggs. "I gotta get going; your food is in the microwave. And get to class!" Sokka grabbed his jacket, as he yelled down the hall to his sister, and headed out the door to work.

As she stood in front of her mirror and cleaned herself up as quickly as possible, she couldn't help but think of those glowing golden orbs. Who was it that haunted her like this? That drove her senses wild and gave her chills in the night?

"Guhhh! I don't have time for this!" Katara put on her winter coat and stuffed down her breakfast, picking up the messenger bag that waited for her at the door. The bitter wind blew around the street buildings and through her long hair; her black locks danced loosely behind her as she ran to the bus stop. Katara and her brother lived in a shabby, one bedroom apartment in the lower part of town. Their father was in the military and often had to leave them by themselves. A few years ago, a war overseas called him away so he had given legal guardianship to their grandmother. She was a weakly woman and couldn't live on her own much longer, and as time passed, she had to be put in a nursing home. The money his dad sent back to them paid for their grandmother's medicine and board, but there was little left for them. Sokka, feeling like he was the only hope for his family, quit school his senior year and started working to support his little sister and himself. Katara panted as she finally made it to the bus stop; it was about a block and a half away from her home.

"Hey, I was worried about you girl." Her friend Suki walked up to her. "You're already on probation for being late, you know." The girl put her hands on her hips and reminded her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Don't worry about me, Suki; there's no way they're going to put me out no matter how hard they try." She laughed. The girls waited at the curb and joked, piling into the city transit with all the other commuters. The thought was always in the back of her mind: no matter how much she brushed off the idea, Katara knew the only way she could afford to go to the prestigious private school was on a scholarship. The only problem with that was, unlike the vast majority, Katara's scholarship meant that the administration was in every else's back pocket. She was on pins and needles trying to get through the school days; her only reprieves were the few friends she had and her own burning passion to excel.

Suki and Katara got on the old grey and green bus and took a seat towards the front; you never knew what kind of disgusting things you would find in the mornings on a public bus. Then, Katara grabbed the window seat and stared out at the snow that had begun to fall. It really comforted her. It was soft and magical, pure and renewing; a smile crawled onto her lips. Her head turned back around to her friend who had called her attention, and the bus pulled off.

Seconds before a red Audi A5 Coupe had been speeding through the city and stopped for a moment by the rusting bus. The driver turned his head for a brief glance out the window as his heater blew inside his car. His eyes barely caught the deep, aqua blue eyes through the dirty window before she turned around. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew those eyes must belong to the same mysterious girl in his dreams. The streetlight turned green, and the old bus took off at a mild speed to the next stop. Zuko pulled out of the turning lane, cutting a few others off, and trailed the bus. He had found her.

))))

A/N: Let me know if you like it. Thanks for reading and please review ^_^


End file.
